clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Delight
}} "Delight" is the fifth single by hip-hop artist, DJ Crow. It features rappers "Lil Wade" and Omar Grest and is on Crow's second studio album, Dance on Sunday. The single was released on August 9, 2010 under Music Industry record label and was commercially a success everywhere. The song was written by Omar Grest especially for DJ Crow and was produced by the two themselves. Background In February 2010, DJ Crow met up with Omar Grest at the "North End Music Parade" and they decided to make a song together. During the middle of the month, the lyrics was complete and so was the production, but DJ Crow was not satisfied, he felt that "something was missing" from the track. He thought that it needed another collaboration, so he decided to contact "Lil Wade" on Chitter and asked "yo, Lil Wade, wanna collab on my new track? It's got Omar on it." - an hour later Wade replied "sure, i'll call you". They talked on the phone and met up in the studio, where Lil Wade wrote his verse and added a few drum and guitar beats to the music. The final cut was put onto the album, and they decided to release it as a single in early August. On July 20, 2010, DJ Crow, Omar Grest and Lil Wade met up again for the radio premiere of "Delight" on TBC Radio 1. Many listeners had tuned in for the premiere. DJ Crow had said during the premiere: Soon after, "Delight" released and become a huge hit and success. It was certified Gold in the UnitedTerra and Silver/Gold elsewhere too. Grest has commented on the success; "Man, it was cool working with Crow, you know, I never knew a teenager could come out of the blue like that and create such tunes. It was great working with Lil Wade too - both of them got talent." Critical reception Raymond Vegas of "Music Spy" gave the song a very positive review: My delight, my delight, it's just so catchy. The genius raps. The beat. Crow has struck another hit again. I never would of thought that DJ Crow would be working with Omar Grest and Lil Wade, three amazing rappers all in one tune. The production is so original I haven't heard it anywhere else. I have no negative comments on this track - the lyrics is amazing; "spittin these bars like you've never, ever heard em", and there's more where that came from. This is a track everybody just has to buy, and I'll be surprised if it doesn't go number 1 either. It just goes to show you what a teenager can do. Music video The music video was shot in the last week of July 2010 and was directed by Yusei, as most of DJ Crow's videos has been directed by. The video was completed and uploaded to PengTube. The video has DJ Crow, Omar Grest and Lil Wade mostly around a cracked floor (as seen in the single cover) and them singing live on stage. The second half has them all in separate dimensions, rewinding their day to when it was delightful and when it was grim. Track listing *'Digital download' # "Delight" (album version) – 4:21 # "Delight" (Radio Edit) – 3:45 # "Delight" (instrumental) – 4:21 # "Delight" (Mashup Remix) – 5:51 *'CD single' # "Delight" (album version) – 4:21 # "Delight" (Radio Edit) – 3:45 # "Delight" (instrumental) – 4:21 # "Delight" (Mashup Remix) – 5:51 Chart performance Chart positions See also * Dance on Sunday * Penguin Official Music Charts * Club Penguin * DJ Crow * Club Penguin Music Records Category:Singles Category:Music